memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Avrand
Species Sidebar Adding Do not add speculative material to articles and not to the sidebars. When we don't know how a species looks like we don't add images of several individuals to the article. There is also no need to create a gallery of every individual of this species. For this the "Unnamed...." articles are the right place. Tom (talk) 19:03, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Again: We don't need images of every individual on a species article/in the sidebar. As you can see in the recent changes I am currently cleaning up after you and it would be great if you can acknowledge my posts here, at last. Tom (talk) 19:30, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Continued use of the "VisualEditor" may result in your edits being reverted more, since it tends to breaks things and create work for other people. This can be turned off in your user preferences. - 22:22, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry, not trying to mess up any articles, I will try to adhere to the guidelines you have just layed out, I'm trying to put species sidebars on all of the species articles it is relevant too, because its always bugged me that they weren't there. Sorry again. ::--Avrand (talk) 22:51, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Stop adding parentheses around the dates in the Human sidebar, there's an "in" there, and what you've been adding to other pages probably shouldn't be the "standard". - 05:47, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry, thought it was standard procedure, as it was on the Romulan, Klingon, and Vulcan pages, among others. By the way, the Vulcan page doesn't have properly linked dates in it's sidebar. Also you suggested changing to a non-visual editor in the preferences, but failed to mention which of the other two you would like me to use, Classic-Rich text editor or source editor? I would appreciate a response, thanks. Another thing, I feel as though the Klingon species sidebar does not properly show what the standard Klingon male is, as Kor in that picture is shown with a flat forehead, meaning descended from those with the augment virus. Perhaps it should be replaced by a Klingon with cranial ridges, or, show a male and female of each gender of both (augment and standard) varieties. I tried to make this edit but it was reverted, so I was wondering if there was a specific reason for this. ::--Avrand (talk) 21:31, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :Regarding which editor to use, the less it does for you, the better. I generally use source, so if something breaks, I know it was my fault. Source is also the best editor to learn with. :The species sidebar wasn't on many pages because it wasn't ready to be used. I know this because I created it, and then spent days defending its very existence. That was years ago, since other things came up and I though it best to let sleeping dogs lie. Now that it is "in use", the number of images is going to be reduced to three, one for each possible sex, which is why the Klingon sidebar only uses two images. - 23:34, April 27, 2015 (UTC)